Nueva vida y nuevas experiencias
by Dead Cold 595
Summary: Un humano llamado David, quien llevaba una vida deprimente y sin sentido cae por un agujero y llega al valle de la paz y alli conoce a una felina quien lo cuidara y empezara una nueva aventura para ellos 2 y tambien un nuevo amor.
1. Capitulo 1: una nueva vida

**Hola chicos de Fanfic como estan aquí les traigo una nueva historia de Fanfic y para que lo sepan es una historia PARECIDA y NO plagiada de ROCK ROJA así que espero que les guste **

**Capítulo 1 Nueva vida ha comenzado en mi triste vida **

En el país de Costa Rica vivía un chico de 16 años, cabello negro estilo emo llamado David quien no era como los demás adolescentes de su edad, él era un muy solitario, un poco deprimido, casi nunca sonreía y siempre vivió solo en una casa bastante grande.

Sus padres murieron asesinados por las propias manos de su hijo pero a él no le importaba para nada. Otra cosa que a él le gustaba hacer era cantar, tocar la guitarra eléctrica y escuchar bandas de rock como Black Veil Brides, Rammstein, Breaking Benjamin Disturbed, Lamb Of God y Arch Enemy.

Un día él estaba en el Sofa de su habitación jugando Call Of Duty Advanced Warfare cuando escucho un sonido en la cocina.

-David: ahora quien osa a quitarme mi paz y tranquilidad (tomando su Ak-47)

El bajo a ver quién o qué era y sorpresivamente era un como una especie de agujero de gusano.

-David: (Donde me llevara esto, pero será mejor prepararme)

Él fue por su guitarra marca ibanez y su MP3 para no aburrirse sea donde sea que lo llevara ese agujero de gusano.

Cuando lo atravesó por completo jamás pensó adonde llegaría al mundo de KFP. El despertó en el bosque de bambú.

-David: ¿dónde demonios estoy?

Pasaron 5 minutos de estar caminando cuando se sentó en una roca que había en el lugar y saco su MP3 y su guitarra y empezó a tocar.

**EN OTRA PARTE DEL BOSQUE DE BAMBU**

Los 5 furiosos y el guerrero dragón estaban en una misión de hallar el cáliz del dragón que Fenghuang lo había robado.

-Po: Bien amigos encontremos a Fenghuang. Tigresa y víbora ustedes irán en línea recta y los demás dispérsense por todo el bosque

Los 2 chicas se fueron y a unos cuantos metros de donde David se encontraba escucharon su voz cantando, ellas se ocultaron en uno de los árboles de bambú y lo pudieron ver.

-David: (Cantando: **Perfect Weapon: Black Veil Brides**)

_**Awake at night you focus,**__**  
><strong>__**on everyone whose hurt you,**__**  
><strong>__**then write a list of targets,**__**  
><strong>__**your violent lack of virtue.**_

_**¡Leave us alone!**__**  
><strong>__**¡You're on your own!**__**  
><strong>__**Go!**_

Las 2 se acercaron un poco más y se quedaron a 1 metro de distancia mientras el chico seguía Cantando y las miraba de vez en cuando. _**We are breathing,**__**  
><strong>__**while you're sleeping; go, (GO!)**__**  
><strong>__**And leave us alone,**__**  
><strong>__**the liars cheating,**__**  
><strong>__**our hearts beating, go, (GO!)**__**  
><strong>__**And now you're on your own.**__**Here's to your perfect weapon,**__**  
><strong>__**Crack bones with blind aggression,**__**  
><strong>__**like birds whose wings are broken,**__**  
><strong>__**you live without direction.**__**  
><strong>_

El las veía a los ojos pero no transmitía ninguna emoción de ira sino de angustia y felicidad al mismo tiempo.

_**Leave us alone!**__**  
><strong>__**¡You're on your own!**__**We are breathing,**__**  
><strong>__**while you're sleeping; go, (GO!)**__**  
><strong>__**And leave us alone,**__**  
><strong>__**the liars cheating,**__**  
><strong>__**our hearts beating, go, (GO!)**__**  
><strong>__**And now you're on your own.**_

**GOOOOOOO!****  
><strong>**GO!****  
><strong>**GO!****  
><strong>**GO!****  
><strong>**And now you're on your own!****  
><strong>**GO!****  
><strong>**GO!****  
><strong>**And leave us alone!****We are breathing,****  
><strong>**while you're sleeping; go, (GO!)****  
><strong>**And leave us alone,****  
><strong>**the liars cheating,****  
><strong>**our hearts beating, go, (GO!)****  
><strong>**And now you're on your own.**

Al terminar la cancion coloco su guitarra en su espalda y ellas hablaron.

-Víbora: hola cómo te llamas

-David: Mi nombre es David, se lo que estan pensando que hace un humano aquí y todas sus preguntas serán contestadas a su debido tiempo.

-Tigresa: Oye cantas muy bien

-David: (con una cara seria y deprimida) Gracias

-Víbora: (pregunta) ¿Por qué esta cara?

-David: soy así

-Tigresa: Víbora ve a buscar a los otros yo me quedare con el

-Víbora: de acuerdo amiga

Ella se fue y solo quedaron David y Tigresa en ese lugar.

-David: se lo que piensas y como dije contestare todo después

-Tigresa: si eso ya lo se

En ese momento Tigresa se le quedo viendo al rostro del chico mientras que él solo miraba hacia el cielo.

-David: Te preguntaras que hago aquí no es así

-Tigresa (asistió) si

-David: para serte sincero caí por un agujero de gusano y llegue aquí

Entonces llega víbora con los demás.

-Víbora: Hola amigos

-Tigresa: (Preguntando): ¿Dónde estan los demás?

-Grulla: aquí estamos

-Po: si porque nos buscaban

-Tigresa: no por nada importante

En ese instante Mantis vio al humano que estaba sentado junto a Tigresa.

-Mantis (tartamudeando) Ti…ti…tigresa

-Tigresa: que quieres mantis

-Mantis: quien es él

-Tigresa: ah él es David

El no dijo nada solo los miraba con su mirada fría

-Po: Valla es muy frio

-Mono: ya lo creo

-Grulla: será mejor irnos al palacio

-Víbora: y que hacemos con el chico

-Mantis Ñah déjalo ahí

-Tigresa: No

-Mono: (confundido) espera que dijiste

-Tigresa: Lo que escuchaste, ahora el será parte del palacio

-Po: (señalándola) Ok, pero tú te harás cargo de él

La felina no dijo nada solo se fue junto con el Humano.

**Palacio de Jade **

Una vez allí todos se fueron a sus habitaciones.

-Tigresa: (preguntando) ¿quieres que duerma aquí contigo?

-David: Como quieras a mí me da igual

La felina busco un fotón para colocarlo a la par del chico.

-David: (Colocándose los audífonos) Buenas noches

-Tigresa: (sonriendo) que duermas bien

Al transcurrir la noche la felina no ha podido dormir nada solo podía pensar en el chico.

-Tigresa: que me está ocurriendo porque no dejo de pensar en él, es que es imposible de que me esté enamorando de él, no debo de estar volviéndome loca

Un movimiento involuntario de la cola de la felina toco la nariz del humano haciendo que se despertara pero cuando tigresa se dio cuenta se hiso la dormida

-David: ja que graciosa conozco el truco

-Tigresa: es que no he podido dormir

-David: y es porque no dejas de pensar en mi verdad

-Tigresa: (pensando: _**Es telepático o qué demonios**_)

-David: Puedo leer tu mente así que no digas eso

-Tigresa: está bien, pero porque yo

-David: (pregunta) ¿porque tú, qué?

-Tigresa: porque estas tan enfocado en mi

-David: es sencillo, porque fuiste la primera en 9 años que me ha querido

-Tigresa: y tus padres no te aman

-David: (incrédulo) si claro, si ellos me amaran no me hubieran encerrado en un calabozo por 6 años y como dice una parte de una cancion

**("No mommy don't hit me, ooh-ooh why did you have to hit me like that mommy? Don't do it! You're hurting me, ooh-ooh why did you have to be such a bitch? Why don't you, why don't you fuck off and die? Why can't you just fuck off and die? Why can't you just leave here and die? Never stick your hand in my face again bitch Fuck you")**

-Tigresa: vaya debiste haber sufrido mucho

-David: si, no sabes cuánto y por eso los asesine

Esas palabras dejaron paralizada a la felina. Pero un movimiento involuntario de su cuerpo hizo que lo abrazara.

-Tigresa: está bien yo intentare hacer que olvides todo eso así que vuelve a dormir, quieres

-David: ok como digas

Los 2 "tortolos" volvieron a dormir esperando un nuevo día y una nueva aventura llena de romance y acción les espera a nuestros 2 protagonistas.

**Continuara…**

**Espero que les haya gustado este 1º capítulo de mi nueva historia y recuerden comentar, compartir y seguir esta nueva y loca historia… yo soy David Chacón y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo CHAO **


	2. Chapter 2:nos enamoramos bastante rapido

**Capítulo 2 **

**Espero que lo disfruten, aunque han sido pocos los comentarios, también los que la han de esta historia les agradezco y espero que les siga gustando **

Todos habían despertado después de haber pasado una noche tranquila, al parecer David estaba un poco ansioso de entrenar con los maestros, el humano llevaba puesto una camisa de color negro de manga corta y esta tenía palabras en cada parte de la camiseta.

En la parte de atrás decía: "**The Big Guy**", en la parte de los tirantes decía: "**The Beast**" y por último en la parte delantera en letras grandes decía: "**EAT SLEEP CONQUER AND REPEAT**"

-Shifu: bien como David es nuestro invitado el luchara primero y el será el que decide contra quien luchar

-David: Gracias maestro Shifu, elijo al panda así que trae tu enorme trasero para acá y déjame enseñarte cómo es que se da una verdadera paliza a tu oponente

Po se acercó al chico solo un poco, de repente el humano lo tomo por detrás de la cintura, le aplico 2 German Suplex seguidos como si nada y a pesar de que el peso del panda era mucho, él lo levanto muy fácilmente.

-Po: (confundido y un poco adolorido) que rayos fue eso

-David (serio) eso fue usar el cerebro

-Po: Ya veras

El panda corrió hacia David pero él ya esperaba que hiciera eso así que le aplico un Cross line y Po cayó al suelo.

-David: (Preguntando): ¿te rindes?

-Po: No…claro que…pero po no termino la frase ya que el humano lo lanzo a los aires aplicándole una Spear en pleno aire

-Po: no me voy a dar por vencido

-David: te creí y 2 veces

Él le aplico la llave del Kimura Lock y aplico bastante fuerza.

-David: (aplicando más fuerza en la llave) te rindes ya

-Po: (adolorido) aaah no

Él lo soltó y se arrodillo cansado.

-David: creo que es hora del caparazón

El humano lo cargo en sus hombros en una posición "fetal" y realizo el Shell Shock que lo tumbo en el suelo.

-David: te rindes ya

-Po: (intentando levantarse) Todavía no

-David: Esta bien ya estoy harto de que no te des por vencido y es hora de **FINISH HIM**

David cargo los 1500 kilos con un poco de dificultad en sus hombros y le aplico el mortal F5

**(AUTOR: Todas las movidas fueron traídas y aplicadas gracias a WWE ****ENTRETAMENT****) **

Todos quedaron atónitos de como el humano destruyo por completo al panda.

-Shifu: (pregunto) ¿cuántos años tienes chico?

-David: 15 años

-Shifu: es impresionante que hayas vencido al guerrero dragón con solo 3 movimientos

-David: soy un buen peleador

-Grulla: que técnica es esa

-David: (serio) Eso es clasificado

Después de la brutal paliza del guerrero dragón el humano fue a fumar un cigarrillo que encontró en su bolsillo del pantalón y se fue al árbol de la sabiduría celestial.

-David: (Serio) Sé que estas detrás del árbol Tigresa así que ven acá

-Tigresa: Como lo supiste

-David: recuerda que puedo leer tu mente e incluso puedo sentir quienes estan a mí alrededor

-Tigresa: (sonríe inocentemente) si lo olvide y que estás haciendo aquí tan solo

-David: recordando mis viejos días en mi país

-Tigresa (Pregunto) ¿Dónde vives?

-David: en un pequeño país en américa central llamado Costa Rica

-Tigresa: (intrigada a saber más) enserio y porque no me cuentas como es ese país, yo jamás he estado ahí pero si he escuchado un poco de el

-David: bueno es un país pacífico, sin ejército pero también tiene sus problemas como narcotraficantes de drogas y delincuentes

-Tigresa: debe ser duro vivir en un país así

-David: Para mí no, de hecho yo estaba feliz porque estuviera así

-Tigresa: y que es lo que más extrañas de Costa Rica

-David: a mis amigas, quienes fueron las únicas que me quisieron y me apreciaron

-Tigresa: vaya debe ser duro, abandonar a las personas que más quieres

-David: (Inhalando un poco del cigarrillo) para mí no fue tan duro

-Tigresa: oye, como lograste derrotar a Po tan fácilmente

-David: use técnicas de lucha Libre

-Tigresa: jamás había escuchado de esas técnicas

-David: eso ya lo sé porque tú siempre has practicado Kung Fu o me equivoco

-Tigresa: (sonrojada) David, podrías cantar una pequeña cancion para mí

-David: claro porque no, lo único que necesito es mi guitarra

-Tigresa: (entregándole la guitarra) Aquí tienes

-David: (preguntando) ¿dónde la encontraste?

-Tigresa: la encontré detrás del colchón esta mañana

-David: (tomando la guitarra) Gracias, ahora tocare una cancion llamada Wake Me Up When September Ends de una banda estadounidense llamada Green Day, es una de mis canciones favoritas de esa banda y aunque no soy tan fan de ellos quisiera tocarla y cantarla exclusivamente para ti

El empezó a tocar y cantar al mismo tiempo.

**Summer has come and passed**

**The innocent can never last**

**Wake me up when September ends**

El chico vio a la felina con una sonrisa y ella sentía algo extraño pero a la vez alegre en su corazón que no sabía que era esa otra cosa que sentía.

**Like my father's come to pass**

**7 years has gone so fast**

**Wake me up when September ends**

**Here comes the rain again**

**Falling from the stars**

**Drenched in my pain again**

**Becoming who we are**

David vio el suelo con un poco de angustia, tigresa un poco preocupada lo miro pero el solo sonrió y le hizo entender a la felina que estaba bien.

**As my memory rests**

**But never forgets what I lost**

**Wake me up when September ends**

**Summer has come and passed**

**The innocent can never last**

**Wake me up when September ends**

**Ring out the bells again**

**Like we did when spring began**

**Wake me up when September ends**

El chico miro al cielo y seguía sonriendo y tigresa apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de David pero él no se dio cuenta

**Here comes the rain again**

**Falling from the stars**

**Drenched in my pain again**

**Becoming who we are**

**As my memory rests**

**But never forgets what I lost**

**Wake me up when September ends**

**Summer has come and passed**

**The innocent can never last**

**Wake me up when September ends**

**Like my father's come to pass**

**15 years has gone so fast**

**Wake me up when September ends**

**Wake me up when September ends**

**Wake me up when September ends**

-Tigresa: valla otra vez me sorprendiste y qué significado tiene esa canción

-David: esta cancion habla sobre el padre del vocalista de la banda, que murió en el mes de Septiembre cuando él tenía 10 años

-Tigresa: valla nunca pensé que en las canciones podrían haber tantos sentimientos ocultos en la letra, cuéntame cómo es el mundo humano yo cuando era niña había escuchado historias sobre el mundo humano pero jamás creí en esas historias. Pero ahora que estas aquí quisiera que me contaras.

-David: escucha sé que tu estas muy interesada por saber de mi pero es mejor dejarlo para otro momento. Bueno iré a tomarme una ducha y de casualidad sabes si hay unos manantiales por aquí

-Tigresa: si de echo cerca de aquí hay unos manantiales, pero no le digas a nadie es mi lugar secreto

-David: de acuerdo lo prometo

-Tigresa: (sonríe) está bien entonces sígueme es por aquí

Ellos 2 se dirigieron al lugar secreto de la felina, al llegar al lugar este era un lago con agua cristalina, un prado bastante amplio, con árboles frutales por todas partes y lo más increíble de esto era que incluso tenía una gran cascada.

-David: valla es un lugar muy grande

-Tigresa (sonriendo) así es aquí es donde yo pasa la mitad de mi tiempo cuando termino de entrenar o quiero esta un rato a solas conmigo misma

-David: entiendo, este es como tú "lugar de descanso" por así decirlo

-Tigresa: (se le enciende el bombillo y sonrió de forma coqueta) tengo una idea que tal si vamos a nadar un ratito

-David: Bueno si eso es lo que quieres

El humano dejo su MP3 en un árbol que había en el lugar, se quitó su camisa y se puso una pantaloneta negra; cuando voltio a ver la felina estaba semidesnuda y al parecer solo se sonrojo un poco pero para su suerte no se notaba casi nada.

-Tigresa: y como me veo

-David: perfecta

Ellos entraron de clavado en el agua del manantial y para suerte de los 2 el agua estaba tibia.

-Tigresa: (Preguntado) ¿David que cosas te gustan hacer a ti aparte de tocar la guitarra?

-David: bueno pues no se…dibujar manga que es el estilo de dibujo usado en Japón, nadar, pelear a mí no me importa si es en un callejón, si es en una cantina o si es allá en costa rica en el patio de mi abuela ¡me encanta pelar!, comer y estar con las personas que me aprecian

-Tigresa: tú me dijiste que tenías amigas haya y que paso con ellas

-David: (se entristece un poco) no quiero hablar de lo que les paso así con todo respeto no insistas más por favor fue algo que dejo una cicatriz demasiado grande y profunda en mi corazón

La felina sin previo aviso abrazo al humano apoyando sus grandes pechos en los abdominales marcados del chico.

-Tigresa: está bien pero quiero que sepas que ahora que estas aquí puedes confiar en mí y yo siempre estaré a tu lado

-David: (uniendo su cabeza con la de tigresa) gracias

-Tigresa: (sonriendo) no tienes que agradecer

Los 2 se miraron, se fueron acercando y en un segundo unieron sus labios en un beso que duro 6 segundos.

-David: eso fue raro no

-Tigresa: si pero para que lo sepas fue mi primer beso

-David: me lo supuse pero besas bastante bien para ser tu primera vez

-Tigresa: David quiero decirte algo que debí decirte desde la mañana

-David: sí que pasa

-Tigresa: (sonrojada) Veras desde ayer empecé a sentir algo en mi corazón que me hacía sentir rara pero después de meditarlo creo que me he enamorado de ti

-David: pero no crees que la relación entre una felina y un humano es algo extraño

-Tigresa: lo sé pero es que no puedo contener estos sentimientos que tengo hacia ti

-David: de acuerdo pero será mejor mantener este amor en secreto así que nada de amor cuando estemos en el palacio ok

-Tigresa: está bien

-David (se le ocurre una idea) que tal si vamos a una mini cita mañana en la noche que dices

-Tigresa: está bien pero será mejor irnos antes de que se den cuenta de que no estamos

-David: Ok

Ellos volvieron al palacio de jade y cuando llegaron a las habitaciones tigresa quiso hacer algo con el humano.

-Tigresa: David puedo dormir otra vez contigo

-David: Claro

Los 2 tortolos entraron a la habitación pero tigresa tenía un plan un poquito "Seductivo".

-Tigresa: podrías esperar un poco porfa

-David: está bien

Pasaron 2 minutos, la felina abrió la puerta lentamente y sonrió coquetamente.

-Tigresa: (desnuda) listo para dormir

-David: (con una sonrisilla) claro

Ellos se acostaron en un colchón grande y tigresa coloco su cabeza en el hombro izquierdo del chico.

-Tigresa: (acariciando el pecho de David con su dedo índice) Oye crees que los demás dirán algo si nos descubren

-David: si entran aquí lo que les va a esperar es una gran paliza de parte de "la bestia" ósea yo

-Tigresa (bosteza cansada) bueno chiquitín buenas noches

-David: duerme bien

Ellos 2 durmieron profundamente pero lo que no sabían era que alguien conocido por los 5 y po se dirigía hacia el valle.

-¿?: ya casi llego al valle, nada más atravieso el bosque de bambú y estaré en el palacio de jade por la mañana

**Continuara…**

**Bueno eso fue todo x el día de hoy espero que lo les allá gustado y si fue así recuerden comentar. Ya sé que he puesto 2 canciones pero entiendan que las canciones son clave para la situación romántica entre el humano y tigresa. Bueno yo soy David Chacon y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo Chao **


End file.
